Troublesome
by sunfloweruchiha
Summary: Por mais problemático que fosse, eles precisavam conversar.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-Eu imagino que você consiga ficar deitado aqui o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, preguiçoso- disse ela em tom de zombaria, mas ao mesmo tempo reprovando a atitude dele.

Shikamaru permaneceu calado e ainda com os olhos fechados, ele não estava afim de discutir com a loira, afinal, era a única coisa que eles sabiam fazer desde que haviam brigado. Tudo na sua vida envolvia problemas, aparentemente. Não era surpresa pra ele que se envolvesse com uma garota tão problemática. Ele já estava acostumado com as habituais provocações da Sabaku mas mesmo assim, se tornava um saco.

Inicialmente ela evitou olhar pra ele ou ter qualquer outro tipo de contato enquanto esteve na Aldeia Folha. Da segunda vez que voltou começou a provoca-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. Problemática. Por que ela não podia simplesmente sentar e conversar com ele? Claro, era Sabaku no Temari. A garota mais orgulhosa e cabeça dura que conhecera em toda sua vida, e o fato de terem se beijado não iria mudar isso jamais.

•••

Sim eles tinham se beijado. Ela sabia disso, e até se lembrava mais do que ela própria gostaria. Lembrou-se que tinha o empurrado e gritado com ele logo depois. E eles discutiram, como de costume. Mas ela sentiu um grande aperto no peito duas horas depois, cujo ela descobriu ser arrependimento. Então passou a evitar o garoto pois tudo o que pensava em fazer quando o via era beija-lo. Sua cabeça era um mar de confusão e frustração e seu coração estava ainda pior.

Tudo o que restava fazer era provoca-lo e tentar se aproximar dele novamente pois sabia que o tinha chateado. Mas não parecia estar dando certo, e isso a frustrava. Ele não esboçava uma reação perto dela além de responder suas provocações à altura, o moreno parecia sempre tão calmo e inexpressivo enquanto ela estava quase chegando ao limite. Mas se recusava a tomar qualquer atitude.

Vendo que ele continuara calado diante da provocação ela o cutucou com o pé. Ele resmungou ainda sem abrir os olhos, irritado.

-Tsc, me deixe, problemática.

Ela revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao seu lado. Eles estavam no meio da floresta, provavelmente na propriedade dos Nara. O dia chegava ao fim dando ao céu uma levemente alaranjada. Ela tinha de admitir que era uma vista bonita, mas do que adiantava vir aqui para dormir?

-Eu não entendo o que você vem fazer aqui- resmungou chateada pela atitude dele- se você fica aí dormindo.

Ele suspirou e finalmente abriu os olhos mas não olhou pra ela.

-Não estou dormindo, apenas... aproveitando o silêncio.

Ele respondeu e a loira franziu o cenho mas permaneceu calada.

-Vou nessa, problemática.

O rapaz levantou e virou as costas prestes a ir embora mas estancou ao ouvir a voz dela.

-Desculpe.

Ela sussurrou, tão baixo que ele quase não a ouviu. A Sabaku ainda estava sentada de costas pra ele.

-Por?- ele questionou.

-Por ter gritado com você aquele dia...- ela tomou coragem e virou pra ele- eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

-Não, você não devia- ela estreitou os olhos pra ele- Você é muito problemática.

Ele riu. Ela se irritou.

-O que?

-Bastava você ter dito que não, mas você retribuiu então... bem, você fez aquilo. Não estou chateado, Temari. Só quero saber porquê.

Temari arregalou os olhos surpresa. Não era a primeira vez que ele chamava pelo nome, mas ele raramente o fazia. A garota sentiu o estômago embrulhar, ela também não sabia porquê. Ou sabia.

-Eu...Eu não sei.

Ela baixou os ombros e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios como que uma forma de proteção. A loira sentia que suas barreiras acabariam caindo, uma a uma.

Shikamaru se aproximou, hesitante, da garota e levou a mão até o queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhar pra ele. E quando viu os lábios entreabertos sentiu seu controle na ponta dos dedos, prestes a se esvair.

-Não sabe?

O moreno agora estava perto tão perto, que Temari sentiu a respiração dele varrer seu rosto. O corpo da kunoichi se aqueceu, rapidamente reagindo à proximidade de Shikamaru.

A lembrança do beijo a assombrou mais forte e ela se viu enterrando as mãos no cabelo dele.

O manipulador de sombras sentiu a respiração dela se acelerar e jogou p bom censo pela janela.

Ele a puxou pela nuca e grudou seus lábios aos dela com urgência. Ela retribuiu do mesmo modo se agarrando ao pescoço dele, grudando os corpos e odiando qualquer espaço entre eles.

Foi um beijo desesperado, como se estivessem guardando isso a muito tempo. Mas dessa vez, Temari não o afastou ou gritou com ele. Pelo contrário, ela puxou-o para trás até que batesse com as costas em uma árvore.

O garoto precionou seu corpo ao dela agarrando sua cintura com firmeza, mas ouviu um estalo em sua cabeça e se afastou dos lábios dela.

-Temari...- ele ofegou.

-Eu...Eu...amo você, idiota. Você não consegue perceber?

O moreno arregalou os olhos em surpresa e Temari riu baixinho. Ele nunca esperaria essas palavras dela e sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais forte. Não é como se ele não soubesse que ela sentia alguma coisa pelo modo que o beijou mas... ama-lo? Ele parecia estar sonhando. Sorriu olhando nos orbes verdes da loira.

-Amo você, problemática.

Ele sabia o tamanho da dificuldade que era dizer essas palavras então voltou a beija-la, e esperava que dessa vez isso não colocasse um muro entre eles de novo.

Deixem sua opinião por favor. Não é a minha primeira fanfic mas eu estou beeem enferrujada

A propósito: eu sou a Sunnie


End file.
